


Accidental Jedi acquisition

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: 500 words small universe, special rare pair! [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Obi-Wan raises Luke and Leia, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Revenge, Revenge or death mentality, Then Slick and Obi-Wan raise Luke and Leia, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Slick would have let the Jedi die if not for the children.
Relationships: Slick (Star Wars)/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: 500 words small universe, special rare pair! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	Accidental Jedi acquisition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylonaberrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylonaberrie/gifts).



Honestly, Slick did it for the kids.

He had no fond memories of Jedi, any of them, and hadn’t shed one tear after their genocide at the hand of his brothers. He realized there was something shady as kriff about all of this, but he just wanted to build a new life and refused to care.

Caring was what landed him in prison the first time and he knew he would have passed his whole life there if not for the massive evasions at the first days of the Empire, when the chaos hadn’t been put under control.

So, when he heard the blasters going off and the sound of a lightsaber, a sound not like anything else in the galaxy, he had no intentions to do anything to help a fugitive Jedi.

But then he saw the children.

Two of them, wailing and crying, no more than four years old, covering behind the Jedi who did his best to protect them against the volley of fire.

The troopers just continued shooting, ready to kill the kids to kill the Jedi.

With a blasphemous swear which would have made the more hardened Mandalorian blush, Slick entered the fray and took a stand in the galaxy’s latent war.

Hours later, when their mad rush to safety had taken them to the Jedi’s speeder and then to Slick’s own ship, the Jedi had taken down his cowl and Slick , recognizing him, had sworn again, making the little girl yell:

“Bad word!”

The Jedi was Obi-Wan-kriffin-Kenobi, the most enormous bounty in the Empire, even more than former Master Yoda.

If just at this moment the ship hadn’t jumped to hyperspace, perhaps Slick would have attacked and the calm blue eyes fixing Slick knew it.

“I supposed I will have to join the Rebellion,” Slick drawled dryly because this was the only thing to do for a clone who had just saved the man Darth Vader most wanted to see dead.

Years later, he watched as Mon Mothma delivered her speech to the officers before the final assault on the Death Star, version II.

“I regret all my choices,” he grumbled sotto voce and as his side, he felt more than he heard Leia’s small giggles.

“We make your life more interesting,” she claimed.

“You’re responsible for a third of my white hair,” he immediately replied but he still took her hands in his. That was the final moment.

Today, they would win, and avenge the dead Jedi they had lost in their escape of the first Death Star, or he would join Obi-Wan in death.

“General Kenobi,” Mon Mothma interrupted his thoughts, “You wanted to go over the plan one last time?” And Slick answered a call and went to her side, between her and Ackbar, to address a few last words to the men.

Today they would win and he would see Obi-Wan avenged, no matters Force mumbo jumbo Luke had to say about death, or he would go to him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
